1. Field
The disclosure relates to a fiber-shaped electric energy harvesting and storage device and a method of manufacturing the fiber-shaped electric energy harvesting and storage device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fiber-shaped electric energy harvesting and storage devices are typically light, flexible and wearable, compared with electric energy harvesting and storage devices having flat structures or bulky structures, and thus are gaining much attention. In recent years, research into fiber-shaped solar cells, super-capacitors, and lithium ion batteries have been intensively conducted. Generally, fiber-shaped electric energy harvesting devices are manufactured by winding two fiber electrodes coated with an active material with each other.